


有的人死了，他还活着

by mujunlixia



Category: Chinese History RPF, Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujunlixia/pseuds/mujunlixia
Summary: 各种不正常的ooc!!再次强调！！！ooc！！！中长篇预警人鬼（不像鬼的鬼）情未了，后期是俩鬼的日常，介意者慎入。只有亲人才能看到鬼哟~~~所以后期，小鹿也能看到策哥和瑜瑜start！！！





	1. 阿飘1

**Author's Note:**

> 各种不正常的ooc!!
> 
> 再次强调！！！ooc！！！
> 
> 中长篇预警
> 
> 人鬼（不像鬼的鬼）情未了，后期是俩鬼的日常，介意者慎入。
> 
> 只有亲人才能看到鬼哟~~~
> 
> 所以后期，小鹿也能看到策哥和瑜瑜
> 
> start！！！

建安五年，吴侯孙策病逝。孙权承继父兄之业稳固江东。

白幡飘飘，众将皆来祭拜，唯独孙策的至交不在众将之列。想来还未来得及从巴丘赶来吧。在满座惊讶之下，周瑜从内殿走出，形容憔悴，目光无神，一身白色孝服，向众将下跪行礼。

“吾等惶恐，中护军请起。”重甲捶地之声与一年前誓师无差，可而今，却已是物是人非。当初意气风发的大将军在最得意的年纪寻得了归宿。

整整七日，都不断有吊唁者光临。而周瑜却一直守着，清汤寡水不见荤腥，唯一的亮光便是牌位前忽明忽暗的烛火。

头七深夜，亡魂会回头看看再踏上黄泉之路。从前他是不信的，可这一次，周瑜宁愿这种传说是真的。

侯府的卧室并不是想象中的清冷。鸳鸯枕，龙凤衾，还有成双成对的酒壶茶具，墙头的长枪和七弦琴。两个人的生活痕迹并没有因为一个人的消失而淡化。

窗外的天空悬着一轮新月，没有太多的星星，而长庚星却一直钉在漫漫的黑幕上。子时过半，烛影摇曳，周瑜硬撑着不让自己睡着。铜镜上什么都没有，灵魂难道就是吹在烛焰上的一阵风吗。周瑜抬手，拢住烛火，暖了暖有些发冷的手。他就这么静坐在案边，直至撑不住彻底睡了过去。意识朦胧中，似乎有人把他搂进怀里，恍惚间睁开了眼睛，见到了他渴望了半宿的故人。

“孙策？”周瑜抬手握住搂着他的那只手臂。温热的，还有一层薄汗从衣衫里透出来。下意识抓紧了这只手臂，慢慢后倾，直到彻底挨上了许久未见的胸口。

“你……能看得到我？”孙策的声音从背后传入周瑜的耳廓。弄得周瑜整个人浑身一震，意识不算清醒地起身回看，见到那张没有受伤的脸，才一把抱了上去。

“不是，公瑾，别哭啊。我……”感觉到胸口的衣襟被眼泪浸湿，孙策又有些不知所措。感受到周瑜渐渐地停止了颤抖，他一把将周瑜从木凳上抱起，放到床上， 就这么搂着他哄他睡觉。

周瑜这些日子未曾好好休息，今日终于见到了“人”，终是撑不住了，那怕是梦，他也认了。

已是日上三竿之时，周瑜这才悠悠转醒，刚想起身洗漱，再去找孙权告个假，却被腰间的一双手臂禁锢着动弹不得。应是在这个怀抱中艰难地翻了个身，却和本该已经灰飞烟灭的那张脸打了个照面。缓缓埋进那个温暖如初的颈窝，放佛之前的一切悲剧都未曾发生过。

“阿瑜，咱们再睡会儿，昂。”声音也一如当初。

这一切让周瑜整个大脑都无法正常运转。

“我啊，当初就看着你和二谋把我抬进那个棺材，点上白烛又立好牌位，看着二谋在那儿消沉，看着你在别人看不见的地方偷偷地为我哭，说真的，我觉得我挺对不起你们的。但是看着你一直呆在那儿像我媳妇儿似的接待别人，我还是有那么一点点开心的。”他抬手揉了揉埋在颈窝里的脑袋，复又往上面蹭了蹭，渴望留住这样的温暖。

“你还会走吗？”周瑜的声音有些闷闷的，他不愿再承受那种撕心裂肺的痛苦了，若是还要再承受一遍，不如就此一了百了，不再相见。

“不走了，不想走那黄泉路，就又回来了，倒是没想着还能被人看见。”孙策的语气有些庆幸。

“去练兵校场看看吧。你能继续在江东，想必大家都会开心。”周瑜感觉到束缚自己的力道放松了，缓缓起身，准备梳洗好准备去兵部跑一趟。孙策也没什么异议，寻思着自己一个死人也无所事事，索性也去自己常呆的地方走走。

“中护军早，今日安排搏斗吗？”周瑜的副将像寻常一般向他行礼，似乎并没有发现什么异常。可周瑜身后，还昂首挺胸地站着孙策。

周瑜并未多说什么，生怕暴露什么：“嗯，今日就不必了，练几招擒拿，我军近身搏斗多少还是有问题的。”下完军令后，又默不作声地带着孙策继续转悠。

所有将士都只向周瑜行了军礼，对于“死而复生”的孙策毫无惊讶之态。

“看来只有我能见到你了。”周瑜凑近到孙策耳边，悄声说话。

“中护军，您在同谁说话？”副将看着周瑜的动作，愣了愣神。

“哈，没什么，只是有些不习惯侯爷不在身边罢了。”周瑜半真不假地糊弄过去。

“那将军就先回去休息吧，最近将军确实是累着了。”副将并没有怀疑什么。

周瑜点了点头，便准备先带着孙策回去。

孙策的倒是松了一口气，若是没旁人能见着他，那就更好了。

他还是放心不下孙权，征得周瑜同意后就跑去孙权那儿视察。刚从大殿里走出来的孙权满是疲惫，初次接受这些事宜多多少少还是有些不适应。孙策没来由地有些心疼弟弟，本来就没自己聪明，这么一搞，回头精力不足，怕不是会变得更笨。不过好在从小就和陆逊关系不错，往后有啥不会的也有人可以问问。

孙权看着坐在自己榻上的哥哥，心里一惊，以为只是幻觉，揉了揉眉头，拿起一卷文书开始看。一旁的侍从已经替他磨好了墨，舔好了毛笔。

虽说看着自家弟弟这么劳累孙策很是心疼，但他怎么也按捺不住捉弄弟弟的心。自认没人发现，凑到案边，抬手掀翻了砚台，墨汁洒了一地。

孙权一脸见了鬼的模样抬头，就看见自家哥哥一脸坏笑地站在案边，末了还忍不住笑得“花枝乱颤”，整个人都站不住了，单手扶着几案弯下腰，就和之前和自己打架打赢了的表情一摸一样。

孙权看了看堆积成山的卷宗，没有被墨水弄脏，松了口气，然后看到不知从哪个不负责的无常手上逃出来的大哥笑倒在地上，居然还开始捶地，嘴角和头上的青筋同时抽了抽，有些无奈的开口：“哥，你也老大不小的了，要是咱嫂子能生的话，你孩子都已经会满地爬了，这么无聊的事你怎么还干得出来？好意思么你。”

笑得浑身脱力的孙策突然僵住了，不可思议地抬头，看着孙权用看一个笨手笨脚的小孩儿的眼神看着自己，顿时尴尬地轻咳了两声，默默站起身，整理好衣服上的皱褶，故作严肃地看向自己的弟弟：“咳咳。阿权，辛苦你了啊。”

“行了哥，你还是去陪嫂子吧，我承受不住这样儿的你。”孙权看似不在意，但目光却不愿意从哥哥身上撕开。

“我是准备吓吓你，没想到除了你公瑾哥，你也能看到我。”孙策撇了撇嘴，感觉人生，啊不，“鬼”生失去了一大乐趣。

“可能只有家里人能看见吧。本还想再把这些破事儿扔给你管，看来我偷不了懒的。”孙权的话有些失望，语气却充满了欣喜。

孙策抬手像小时候那样儿摸了摸孙权的后脑勺，又拍了拍他的肩。

“哥走了啊，以后就住你嫂子那儿，你嫂子要是愿意跟我住侯府呢，我就回去。”孙策毫不含糊，转头就走。两人从小打架打大的，肉麻的话和再亲密的动作，孙策也做不出来了。

“还有，辛苦也是真的。不会的可以来问我，没事儿，哥相信你的。”走到门口，孙策没有回头，但还是停下脚步，补充了一句。

刚出门，孙策就见到在花园里和几个侍女以及步练师玩的开心的孙尚香。自己这个小妹才刚十一二，自己那时还啥都不知道呢，小妹就没了爹，而自己这个唯一能给她帮衬的大哥也不在了。好在步练师较她略大，两人还能开开心心的一起嬉闹。

不觉午时已至，侍从们带着孙尚香回房用膳了。孙策小心翼翼地跟着，进了屋，趁侍从都退下，做到小妹的对面，从袖中摸出一根狗尾巴草，在孙尚香眼底晃了晃。

孙尚香被吓得猛地一抬头，惊呼出声：“哥！你怎么……”

“嘘————”孙策止住了小妹的话头，“别叫啊，他们都看不见我，似乎只有你，二谋还有你嫂子你看见，没事了啊，哥就在这儿，不会走了。”

孙尚香眨了眨眼，按捺住心下的震惊和泪意，轻轻点了点头。

“我不方便留在这儿，回去陪你嫂子，受委屈了就来找我，往后你若是油性却，找哥来学学枪法剑法，长大了，没人敢欺负你。咱们孙家的人，哪儿能被人欺负，是不是？”孙策吊儿郎当地留了句话，把狗尾巴草一丢，推门走了。

孙策准备收拾收拾东西跟着周瑜回家，谁知周瑜已经提前把他自己的东西搬到吴侯府上了。

“如何？”周瑜看孙策心情不错，替他到了口茶。

“挺好，香香和二谋都能看见我，其他人看不到。”孙策一口饮尽杯中的清茶。

“以后我就住你这儿了，不然你在这儿又没人照顾。”周瑜耳朵红了红，说话也是半真不假的。

“你照顾我？哎呀，可惜没能把你娶走，你倒是光明正大地来当我媳妇儿了。”孙策调笑了几声。

“别贫，你今日先歇着，明日啊，咱们几个找个地儿，好好吃一顿，庆祝你回来。”周瑜脸也有些泛红，勉强说了自己的安排，便从茶几边起身，不欲再理会那个笑得灿烂的人。

孙策笑得更明媚了，从背后抱住周瑜，重新感受这份失而复得的温暖。周瑜也不推开，转身回抱住他，吻了吻孙策的耳廓。

“我回来了，那些糟心事儿都过去了，别难受了，你也好好休息。”孙策把人赶到踏上，在次面对面地搂住周瑜，没想以前那样动手动脚，两人一起睡着了。

TBC


	2. 阿飘2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有亲人才能看到鬼哟~~~
> 
> 所以后期，小鹿也能看到策哥和瑜瑜
> 
> start！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种不正常的ooc!!
> 
> 再次强调！！！ooc！！！
> 
> 中长篇预警
> 
> 人鬼（不像鬼的鬼）情未了，后期是俩鬼的日常，介意者慎入。
> 
> 只有亲人才能看到鬼哟~~~
> 
> 所以后期，小鹿也能看到策哥和瑜瑜
> 
> start！！！

作为吴侯，许多事情都不方便做，现在这个身不人鬼不鬼的形态倒是给孙策省去了不少麻烦。至少他自己是这么认为的。

比如现在：先前在军帐里讨论军情，他在台阶上，周瑜在台阶下，，在指点行军路线时，指尖的触碰都是奢侈；而现在呢，仗着别人看不了自己，搂着周瑜各种皮，亲一下脖子啦，捏一下手掌啦，蹭个脸啦，甚至还时不时拍一爪周瑜的屁|股，简直……有伤风化。这可就苦了台阶上的孙权，各种眼睛疼，自觉针眼指日可待，愤愤地去瞪自家大哥，收到后者不屑的眼神，瞪得更凶了。

可其他将士不知道啊，周瑜手握重权，怕是被主公惦记上了。唉，世事难料啊。上一秒还是集万千宠爱于一身的人，下一秒就被禠了封号，打入冷宫……思及此，不免纷纷生出兔死狐悲之感，望向周瑜的眼神更添几分同情与悲凉。

而目光中心的中护军正在努力维持自己八面威风的形象，昂首挺胸，忍着抽飞某人的想法笑得温雅。对于众将的眼神，也只当是对他丧夫……啊呸……丧失挚友的同情罢了。立于台阶上的孙权目睹了一脸菜色的嫂子，各种享受的大哥，以及满殿文武悲凉的眼神，脱口而出：“嫂子……啊，中护军辛苦了。”

“……无事”周瑜想要揉一会儿太阳穴，却在刚抬手之时被扶着他的孙策抢了先，他倒也顺势松了些力道，倚在孙策身上。

“若是身体不适，中护军大可休息一两日？”孙权看不下去了，连眼神都不愿再施舍给兄嫂，孙策向傻弟弟投去了赞许的目光。孙权有点傲娇了————哥哥终于用看公瑾哥的眼神看我了！！诶，不对，这事儿好像还是和公瑾哥有关吧……哼唧！

好不容易挨到晨会结束，周瑜一身不自在地被人搂着走。

“中护军大可不必伤怀，主公自是要仰仗将军的才能，请将军放心。”太史慈作为孙策真正的挚友，跑来向独自黯然神伤的同僚以表安慰，“吴侯与您不分彼此，主公作为吴侯的胞弟，定不会太过于苛待将军的。”语毕，还抬手拍了拍周瑜的肩。

“谢将军关怀，瑜自会调整心态。”周瑜笑了笑，并用同样满含笑意的眼神向远处注视着自己的鲁肃微微颔首。

还未缓过神，背后的孙策便用力推着周瑜的肩催他快走。待远离了人群之后，周瑜回头用双唇贴了贴孙策的左颊，又拍了拍他的发顶：“有吃醋啦？先前你同子义秉烛夜谈彻夜不归，我不也什么都没说吗？别酸了，好不好？”

“哼，只要我有那没几天不会来，你就穿成那样诱惑我，你说你醋不醋？”孙策似是回味般地舔了舔唇。

周瑜双颊绯红，抬手弹了一下孙策的前额

“走，回去吧，我饿了。”孙策弯腰把头搁在周瑜肩上，蹭了几下咒语的鬓角。

“别闹，痒。”周瑜歪了歪头，回应了在肩上乱动的脑袋，拖着身后的树袋熊上了马车。

“呵，吴侯才刚走没几日，中护军便搬进来，这策反之心可还真是显而易见。”新到的吓人一边清扫侯府一边抱怨。

“你懂什么，吴侯同中护军情同手足，有总角之好，两人都是至今未娶，平日里寝则同榻，将军搬过来都比呆在将军府要来得方便，毕竟衣物都在这儿了。”起居注史官在离职前呛了小仆一句，转身便往孙权府上去了。

见到周瑜回来，侯府的侍从纷纷让路行礼。行至内室，便有内侍接连将饭菜都摆放到餐案上。待到所有饭菜都摆放整齐之后，周瑜挥退了两侧的下人。见私下里无人，孙策这才无所顾忌地在周瑜身侧坐下。

作为“鬼”，他其实并不用进食，不过偶尔会张嘴让周瑜喂一筷子从前自己爱吃的菜。满足地咽下后，又吐槽一句：“厨艺一点儿都没长进。”又冷不防地被周瑜塞了一嘴菜，而后面无表情地开始嚼，活脱脱一只大猫。

吃饱喝足后，周瑜抱着琴走到后院，在一处池边席地而坐，将琴平放在膝盖上，双手弄曲，任由琴音缓缓从指间倾泻。孙策背靠着周瑜坐下，摘了几根野草投入小吃，惊起一圈圈炼狱，闹走了两条火红的锦鲤。鱼尾扫水之声恰到好处地应和了低哑的琴声，池边的桃花被暖风吹落到琴弦上，又被音律震开，尽数收录抚曲之人的衣摆。孙策抬头，在刺眼的光晕中，他恍若看到了十年前寿春宅邸旁和着落英轻轻点开自己心弦的那个少年。十年了，少年长大了，与自己一同撑起了一片天地，又独自一人为自己营造了一方岁月静好。若非一次生死离别，或许孙策并不会珍惜这一切；而如今千帆过尽，他只愿守着这一份美好，抓住不经意间在心底落户的少年，此生，不再放手。

“在想什么呢？”周瑜侧身将孙策搂入怀中。原来一曲已毕，孙策却还对着一汪清池出神。

“唔……想你。”孙策顺势挤走周瑜膝上的古琴，枕到他的大腿上。

“又贫，带了这么些年兵，反倒是越活越回去了？”周瑜有些无奈。

“正是因为带了兵，如今才算是卸甲归田，心里自然只剩一个公瑾了。”

周瑜还想再说些什么，可被孙策这甜言蜜语哄的，也不愿再去花心思多做反驳。似乎，被人这么宠着也不错，算了吧。

TBC


	3. 阿飘3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种不正常的ooc!!
> 
> 再次强调！！！ooc！！！
> 
> 中长篇预警
> 
> 人鬼（不像鬼的鬼）情未了，后期是俩鬼的日常，介意者慎入。
> 
> 只有亲人才能看到鬼哟~~~
> 
> 所以后期，小鹿也能看到策哥和瑜瑜
> 
> start！！！

“哥----！”

“哎！香香你别跑，小心摔着！”

两道声音打破了这一刻的温馨。周瑜推了推枕在自己腿上的脑袋，催人起身，在弟弟妹妹面前有个正形。

“阿权和阿香来了，你这么躺着像什么样子？”

“不要，”孙策翻了个身，“和他俩矫情个啥啊。”

“欸？公瑾哥你也在呀！”率先冲进来的孙尚香顿时刹住了脚步。紧跟进来的孙权似是意识到了什么，放慢脚步移开视线，但这并不妨碍他用余光看到自家老哥整个儿侧卧在草坪上全部的重心压在他嫂子腿上，双手环住嫂子的腰，头已经紧紧贴在那什么地方了……

“对不起！仲谋打扰了！这就回去！”刚一转身就被他哥该叫住了：“二谋，过来。”

孙权心里叫苦不迭，又不能让他哥看出来，只得木木地又转回去。，默默地凑到贴着周瑜站着的孙尚香身后，巍巍颤颤地开口：“哥……”

“阿权啊，哥知道，阿权长大了。 但你也不能总在脑子里脑补这些有的没的啊，昂？”孙策朝孙权招了招手。孙权怒干忤逆大哥，抬头瞥了一眼，会让你不情愿的抬脚一点点蹭过去。

“我在你心中就是这么个形象吗？我会在这种随时会有人进来的地方对你公瑾哥动手动脚的吗？”并往凑过来的孙权头后脑勺上拍了一爪子。

孙权可怜兮兮地捂着脑袋看向他嫂子。周瑜却只顾着娇羞，压根儿不给他一个眼神。

哼，在晨会上卿卿我我旁若无人，现在装的跟个正人君子一样，何必呢，不要脸！但因为忌惮他哥的爪子，孙权一个音节都不敢发出来。

“哥，你教我舞剑吧！先前见过公瑾哥在宴席上舞剑，当时我便想要和公瑾哥的身手一样好看！”孙尚香跑到他哥身边，跪在草坪上用力推孙策。

“习武很累的，你准备好了吗？”孙策有些犹豫，不愿让妹妹受苦。

“怕什么？我可也是孙家人啊，哥，你别看不起我！”孙尚香不依不挠。

“那这两日你变先让我和你公瑾哥休息一阵，两日后再说。”孙策继续在周瑜腿上动来动去哥弄得周瑜只想立刻起身把人掀翻在地，但左思右想，还是没舍得。

“阿权，过来坐下，和你聊聊。”孙策蓦地起身，周瑜怕他头晕，即刻伸手扶住，等孙权慢慢挪到身边坐好这才放手，抱着亲领着孙尚香进了内室。

见妹妹和媳妇儿走远，孙策的面色慢慢变得凝重。

“阿权，往后就看你的啦。”孙策目视正前方，似是无意地开口。

“我不知道我还能‘苟活’多久，我也并不期待能留几天，若是这老天爷真的不肯收我，那我便来在你们身边不走了；可若是……”孙策垂下头，不愿再多说。

“哥，你某人希望你离开。但你若是真的离开了，最上伤心的人绝对不是我。”失去向他哥身边靠了靠，半晌才再次开口，“公瑾哥，她很难再次失去你了。若是你自己都拿不准能留多久，像这样缠着公瑾哥，于他而言，是不是不太公平？”孙权亲眼看到周瑜辗转难眠的那七夜，他也不忍心再看一次了。

孙策许久未开口，当孙权以为他不会再开口了，孙策的声音才又再次响起，但沙哑了许多：“我本当你们都看不见我的。”轻叹了一口气，勉强维持住声音平稳，“那七日，我一直在公瑾身边，你们也见不着我，我也摸不到你们。我以为……”

“哥，其实现在这样挺好的。”孙权转头看向孙策。

“这贼老天不要去搅乱他那天庭，我也乐得清闲。江山我不想要了，没人我就收下了。”艳阳已经不似刚才那班火辣，却也晒得人心慌。孙权猛地站起来，拍拍衣摆上站着的土，向屋内缓缓走去。

“哥，明日的晨会……你会来吧……”

“嗯，回去看着你。但我说了，你该长大了，决定什么，不要依附于他人，不要去想别人会有什么看法，只要考虑值不值，对不对就好了。”孙策起身跟上，长臂一身，搭在孙权肩上。

“手腕放松，别紧张。手指不要挑，提起来便可。”周瑜在琴案钱教孙尚香习琴，数学看着周瑜这般耐心，有点后悔没在生前给他一的名分。

“哥，你和公瑾哥先带着，我和权哥就先走了。”孙尚香见哥哥门来了，也知道不能多待，便拉着孙权走了。

“也不见你留一留。”周瑜把琴次挂好。

“留什么刘？走走走，我们出去吃。”孙策踢周瑜理了理因久坐而有些皱着的衣摆，语气满是不耐烦，而手上的动作却是轻柔的有些不像话。

“等我换身衣服。”周瑜走到屏风后，退去外袍，转而换上一件深棕色的大氅，一副风流公子的模样。

“出去吃个饭，你穿这么好看做什么？”孙策砸咂舌。

“我可是为了不丢吴侯的脸面。众人皆知吾与午后情同手足不分彼此，我可得好好树立形象。”周瑜笑笑，对着痛经理了理衣领，便同孙策一道出了侯府。

美周郎的称呼可不只是说说而已，一路上含羞带怯的眼神和飘红的脸颊不断从周瑜眼前掠过，孙策气得直舔后槽牙，可又能怎么办？出来吃饭可是自己提出来的。一刻钟之后，周瑜领着孙策进了一处高台楼阁。这不打紧，可门前的莺莺燕燕充分体现了这一处是干什么的，青楼而已。

“义兄，请吧。”周瑜笑得温润，脚步却并没有停下，直直向前走。孙策又不可能在大街上对周瑜做些什么，旁人看不见他，可看的见周瑜啊。咬咬牙，，只能随即加快脚步跟上去。

进了大门，周瑜想都不想，丢了两颗银珠子，潇潇然包了一间包厢。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道这样坏坏的瑜有没有人喜欢


	4. 阿飘4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种不正常的ooc!!
> 
> 再次强调！！！ooc！！！
> 
> 中长篇预警
> 
> 人鬼（不像鬼的鬼）情未了，后期是俩鬼的日常，介意者慎入。
> 
> 只有亲人才能看到鬼哟~~~
> 
> 所以后期，小鹿也能看到策哥和瑜瑜
> 
> start！！！

周瑜满不在意地坐下，毫不理会在一旁子牙咧嘴的孙策。蓦的，四个身着薄纱的女子款款走进包间，窄细的腰盈盈不堪一握，若隐若现的脚踝死在暗示着些什么。周瑜笑着指了指剩下的两个空位叫人坐下。毕竟有四位大美人，虽说是有一位看着青涩的小姑娘含羞带怯地离开了隔间，可还有一位美艳的舞姬没地儿作。以孙策对周瑜的了解，这会儿就该起身给人让座了，只可惜，事与愿违。

周瑜微微一个侧身，笑容更加谦恭，咳动作确实在暗示那舞姬做到自己腿上。

周瑜眼见着孙策额角直跳，自觉这次玩儿得有点儿过，只是他这次来青楼的目的——气孙策——还没达成，可不能半途而废了。

当年周瑜千里迢迢带着一路人马找到孙策，几年未见，两人还未好好叙个旧，也为来得及向那莽夫表明心迹，就背着混小子二话不说得 带进了一处秦楼楚馆。周瑜想来不是赢在这种脂粉味中的环境多待，课孙策却是玩的开心，左拥右抱，坦然地接受者周围美女的投喂。末了，还示意人家去照顾周瑜。

一想到这些，周瑜就气不打一处来，把心一横，任由美人往自己怀里靠，说什么也要让孙策吧这口醋喝回去。

孙策气的双目赤红，那和没记看不见他。周瑜明明时不时地施舍给他一眼，面上却倒是一派云淡风轻。分明前些年在青楼脸红放不开的是周瑜不是他孙策，如今怎的……

等等，青楼？

孙策想起来了。

二十一岁，自己人嘛不够，暂退于江北养兵。周瑜带人前来援助，自己当时都干了什么？除了揽着人的肩大喊了一声吾得卿谐也，就，就，就二话不说把人拖去青楼找乐子！还，玩了一下午。周瑜今天，怕不是报复自己来的。

明白了周瑜的用意，孙策稍稍松了一口气，随即从地上爬了起来。唔，腿盘久了，有点酸。跺了跺脚，默默走到周瑜身后，抱住那个努力装作享受却执意疏远舞姬的人，蹭到周瑜耳边：“以前是我错了，但是现在的我很吃醋。所以，公瑾，别玩儿了，好不好？”

周瑜本就不愿与这几位姑娘接触过多，孙策这么一说，他也便顺水推舟想放了人姑娘。只是他还没玩够，想再逗逗孙策，凑到正在弹琵琶的姑娘耳边，悄声说话：“要一把古琴，音要准。”又意识斜坐在腿上的舞娘起身，不着痕迹地拍了拍孙策的手臂，叫人松了箍住自己的力气，兀自走到琴案边，撩开衣摆坐下。待姑娘将琴放好后，抬手拨动琴弦指尖流云。孙策一听便知是《凤求凰》，这倒不是因为他突然开了窍懂音乐，而是这实是周瑜弹给他听的最多的曲子了。

半阙终了，周瑜挥退了还留在包间里的舞娘和琴姬，起身插上门闩，看着还倚在琴案上看着自己的孙策，靠到雕花的门板上，不甚在意的开口：“今天倒是沉得住气。”

孙策踱过去，将周瑜都在身体和门之间，舔了舔他的耳垂才满意地回答：“我哪里舍得让公瑾那副样子被人看了去。”

“我什么样子？让你见不得人了？”周瑜调笑着，顺着人的力道抬高了脖子，一只手搭在数学肩上，一只手抚过孙策的下唇，一路移到坚实的腹肌上，一时间周围的空气都开始升温。

孙策急不可耐地吊住周瑜的喉结，微凉的指尖揉上了周瑜的乳首。周瑜轻吟出声，环在孙策脖颈上的手握住了缠绕在指尖的长发。孙策双手绕到周瑜的膝弯，将人抱到琴案上，让周瑜的头刚好可以靠在自己的肩上，解开怀中人微乱的发髻，吻上刚刚肖想已久的双唇。

周瑜一面回应这个晕染了欲望的吻，一面将手探入孙策的小腹，轻轻握住那处已经硬得骇人的物件，而后加了些力道上下撸动。孙策被他伺候得浑身一机灵，发狂似的一顿疯咬。

周瑜毫不克制地叫出声，明显感觉到手上的物什又肿大了一圈。

孙策粗鲁地褪去了周瑜紧束的片裙和衬裤，轻车熟路的魔道身后的那处入口，如实的触感让他轻笑出声：“就这么馋？”

“唔，只馋义兄你。”周瑜抽出有些发酸的手，解开了孙策的腰带，主动抬腰迎了上去。孙策借着周瑜分泌出的谁也挤入一根手指，旋转着开疆拓土。

“嗯……你倒是……进来啊………这班吊着我胃口…………哈…有意思吗……”周瑜撑起半软的上身，眉目含春地看向孙策。

孙策被他这一眼看得浑身起火，手指在幽深的穴内狠狠抠挖了几下，抽出手指，一鼓作气将夸奖怒胀的性物刺了进去。早已习惯了性事的小穴抽搐了一下，而后穴口便开始一张一合地吮吸残忍插入的巨物，层层穴肉包裹住蛰伏的凶兽，讨好地抚过每一寸暴起的青筋。

“伯符…你动一动啊…义兄……还是说…呃…你总算是不行了唔……啊……再，再进来些…………我……嗯…承受得住…啊………哈…………”

孙策早就习惯了周瑜床下清冷温雅，床上浪的没边的性格，他所喜欢的也正是这般真性情的周瑜。

“公瑾，义兄到底是行，还是不行啊？”

“嗯……哈………嗯嗯…舒服…呃……还要………”

“问你话呢，行还是不行！？”

“嗯……啊………又，又深了………唔…你出去些……有点不习惯…………嗯……”

“说不说？说，说！”孙策几个猛顶，逼得周瑜眼角泛起了一丝泪花，咬着牙，呻吟从唇齿间溢出，根本说不出话。

“你…轻点……我刚刚…哈……是逗你的………啊啊…………你，嗯……满不满意…呃……”周瑜趁着孙策稍稍收了些力气，浑浑噩噩地开口。

“嗯，满意。我轻点，乖。”孙策弯下腰，舔了舔周瑜泛红的眼角。

“义兄…………”周瑜的目光有些迷离，张嘴含住孙策的下唇。孙策被他这个动作所取悦，放缓了腰间挞伐的力道，与周瑜的唇舌纠缠到一起。

周瑜轻轻摆动着腰臀，迎合伏在自己身上的这个不动的怜香惜玉的义兄，每次都会把他弄哭才开始放软态度。

双腿一使劲，猛的夹住孙策的腰。孙策会意，托着周瑜的大腿将人以下抱起，走了两步压到墙上，继续一轮征战。

周瑜自幼习武，双腿细长有力，即使被人这么掐着也不见松了力道。

全身唯一的支持点便是在交合处孙策的孽根，周瑜不受控制地将穴口夹得更紧。孙策舒服得头皮发麻，疯狂地在周瑜白嫩的脖颈和烦着薄汗的胸肌上撕咬。

孙策蓦的向深处猛顶，激得周瑜浪叫连连，会阴处已被不断溢出的黏液弄得湿漉漉的一片，还有透明的水液不断地地道木质的地板上。

孙策在周瑜体内深处耸动了近百下之后，终是精关大开，几股浓精尽数打在了周瑜敏感的肠壁深处。

周瑜被这灭顶的快感浇得哭喊不出声，也随之喷发在自己和孙策的小腹上，还有几滴挂在了自己早已红肿不堪的乳尖上。

高潮完的肠壁不断收缩，将埋在深处已经疲软的性器推挤出来，孙策也发出了医生满足的叹谓。乳白色的液体从闭合不了的穴口缓缓流出，顺着周瑜笔直的双腿落到地上。

两人温存了片刻，周瑜让人他了两桶热水放在隔间，匆匆清理了一下，穿好衣物，两人便出了这脂粉满面之地，另寻饭馆去了。

TBC


End file.
